I don't
by pandalove666
Summary: Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" There was a loud bang outside the church doors, several heads tured, including Hinata's. note: This is my 1st ever NaruHina fanfic and the 1st time I've ever finished anything I've EVER started!
1. Restless night

Naruto lie restless in bed. He tossed and turned, flipped his pillow around to the cool side. After another minute or so he came to grips with reality – he wasn't going to get any sleep. He stretched himself out then pulled on his clothes and left his apartment.

He'd been walking for about 5 to 10 minutes. He was barely watching where he was going. His eyes were up at the stars, shining bright. _Must be about midnight_ he though randomly to himself. It wasn't until he got to the Academy gates that he brought his eyes back to the earth,

The gates were locked. He climbed over, without even breaking a sweat. Making his way to the old swing, at the far side of the playground where he used to sit when he was just a boy. Suddenly he came to a halt, as he could hear somebody else's breathing close by. He quickly looked around for the source of the breathing but could see no one. The breathing was quiet but not distant. He clenched his hands into fists.

As he got closer to the swing, he could see someone sitting on it, no one he recognised well at least not in this light.

"Who's there?" He asked 5ft away from the stranger.

The stranger snapped her head up and instantly moonlight flooded her face.

"Hinata...?" Naruto relaxed at the sight of one of his closest friends.

"N-Naruto – k-kun..."

Naruto sat next to Hinata. Hinata put her head down and watched her index fingers circle each other.

After awhile Naruto asked "So why are you here?"as he stared up at the moon.

"C-couldn't sleep-p"

"You too, eh?" He grinned.

Hinata looked up at him then cringed away when he caught her gaze.

"Hey..." He caught her face in his hands, staring at the tear stains on her cheeks. Her face shone red. She shook out of his grip. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer. He got of the swing and kneeled at her feet so he could peer up at her face. "Hinata..." His face was inches from hers and his warm breath soothed her. She shook her head.

"It's n-nothing" She whispered.

"Then why are you so upset?" He asked unconvinced. He stared at her with worry in his bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry. It's just me being silly" She laughed half – heartedly.

"What is it?" He insisted.

She opened her mouth slightly as if to say something then thought better of it. She fisted her hand and forced it into the open space, biting her teeth down into her skin.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto pulled her hand away before her teeth could cut her.

He sat back on the swing nest to her, still holding her hand.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?"

She again didn't answer. He stroked her hand, rubbing the marks of where her teeth had been.

"Please Hinata – san, I promise not to tell anyone. If you don't tell me I'll only think it's something worst than what it is."

She considered this for a moment. She tried to free her hand from Naruto's grip, but he just held on more firmly.

"It's my father" She sighed.


	2. Aranged marriage

"Your father, is he ill?"

"No, nothing like that"

"Then what, has he hurt you?" Naruto jumped off the swing, letting go of Hinata's hand and throwing his into fists.

"No, no Naruto he hasn't hurt me. Not physically anyway..." She sighed.

"What is it Hinata, what's he done?" Naruto was not as worried as he had been, he stood in confusion, shaking off the thought of someone or something hurting Hinata. He shuddered.

"He's just...It's just..." She struggled for the words. She took in a deep breath. "He's arranged a marriage."

Naruto's eyebrows pushed together as he was filled with more confusion.

"My marriage" A tear rolled down her tear-stained face.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked, sitting back down on his side of the swing. Relief flooded through him.

"Had me all worried there" he grinned. "So who's the lucky guy?" He winced then froze, wondering why that had stung him.

Anger overtook Hinata despite her best efforts. "Don't you understand?!" She shrieked at him, a fist inches from his face. He fell back in surprise, flying flat on his bum. "I'm only 16! I haven't even had the chance to tell the man I love, that I love him and now it's too late. I'm gonna be bounded to someone else for the rest of my life and there's nothing I can do about it!" Tears drowned out her sight. Naruto lay on the ground, shaking his hands out in front of him. He was quite scared he'd never seen Hinata like this before.

"I-I" Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes. She found herself staring down at Naruto from the swing; she still had her fist inches from his face. She brought the fist towards her and pinned it to her chest. Her heart was beating uncontrollable fast. Her breathing was deep and also uncontrollable. As she stared down at Naruto's shocked and apologetic face she felt her own face heat up.

"Naruto – kun-n I'm so sorry" She hid her face in her hands. She didn't even hear him move, but then suddenly his voice was in her ear.

"Then don't go through with it"

"I can't not go through with it, it's my honour to my father and to my clan. I can't let them down." Tears threatened to spill again.

"Who's the man you love?"

She tightened her grip on her face, hiding the red. "Oh...erm...It doesn't matter, not now anyway."

"Aren't you gonna tell him?"

"I-I can't"

"Why not...?"

"Well I'm getting married now aren't I?!" She said bluntly.

Naruto was again taken back by Hinata's outburst. He thought it through.

"I don't see why it upsets you, I mean if you're not going to tell the other guy that you love him" He winched again. "Then why not get married, I mean if he's not worth telling..." He leaned way back against the swing afraid Hinata would hurt him, something he thought he'd never have to be afraid of. She sat silent.

"Hinata...?"

"Your right, Naruto – kun, thank you." She stood up and ran off home.

"Hinata..." He was more confused then ever.


	3. Shino's discovery

Morning broke across Konoha. Sunlight streamed through last night's clouds, birds sang, bees buzzed and all of Konoha's villagers rose for the working day.

Kiba was awake and ready, waiting for teammates at the tree, where they usually meet at before a day of training. Akamaru was at Kiba's side watching a butterfly.

"Morning" Shino greeted them. Kiba looked up and smiled. Shino looked around Kiba and Akamaru, "No Hinata?" He asked.

"Not yet"

Shino leaned against the tree. "She's usually the first one here"

"Yeah always in a hurry to be free from that father of hers"

"Wonder what's holding her..." Shino thought out loud.

Akamaru barked – he was wondering too.

"Don't sweat it guys, she'll be here. She wouldn't miss a chance to train some more for anything."

Shino nodded his head.

An hour later: "Right that's it!" Kiba shouted all of a sudden. Shino made no movement that suggested he'd heard Kiba; he didn't even raise his head. All the same he stepped away from the tree. "Let's go and see what the problem is."

"Yeah"

Akamaru barked his agreement.

As they walked Kiba moaned and explained what he'd do if Hinata's still in bed: "-then I'll make her pay for all our dinners for a week and-"

They passed Naruto.

"Naruto" Shino greeted him and nodded his head.

"Hey" Naruto replied.

Kiba looked annoyed that he'd been interrupted. "What you doing up this early?" He snorted.

"Oh, just walking about, you?"

Shino answered "Kiba, Akamaru and I are going to train once-"

"We kill Hinata!" Kiba interrupted.

"Hinata..." Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" Kiba asked.

"Not since last night..." Naruto trailed on.

"Last night?" Shino echoed.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Yeah, we were talking. I couldn't sleep and I found her at the Academy"

"I see" Shino put his fingertips to his chin, as he thought it over. "What did you talk about?"

"Erm...well I promised not to tell..."

"What is it?" Kiba asked suddenly interested. He got closer to Naruto pointing his finger at him. "Tell me what you know!" Naruto backed away, his hand to his mouth.

"I can't"

After awhile Shino walked away "Bye." He was still thinking things over. Kiba was still trying to get information out of Naruto with no such look. He noticed Shino was no longer with him.

"Hey Shino, wait up!" Kiba and Akamaru ran to where Shino stood waiting. Then Kiba turned his head back to Naruto and mouthed: _This isn't over._

Naruto gulped.

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were told by the guards that Hinata wasn't allowed out and they were allowed in. "What gives?" Kiba argued with the guards, but they wouldn't tell him anything.

Shino stood still deep in thought. Akamaru barked, "What boy, you can see someone?" Kiba asked Akamaru. He looked where Akamaru's nose pointed. He could also see someone, Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" Kiba called to her. Hanabi looked up and then decided to ignore him. "Hey!" He ran to her, Akamaru and Shino followed.

"Hey Hanabi, where's your sister?"  
"Her room" Hanabi said flatly.

"Why's she not allowed out?"

Hanabi smirked "She's been grounded."

"Hinata grounded. Something about that sentence doesn't sound right." Shino said.

Kiba laughed "What for?" He laughed again. "What did she do? Put her elbows on the table? Ha bet it's something like that!"

"No. She was caught trying to seek in last night." Hanabi smirked again.

"Last night?" Shino echoed. "Interesting..."

"What interesting about it?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, we have reason to believe that she was with Naruto last night."  
"Oooo, really? That's so cool! She was with a boy. Ha I should tell father about this!" Hanabo grinned at the thought.

"Why?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"Just imagine how entertaining it would be!"Hanabi squeaked and ran to her house.

"HEY DON'T!" Kiba shouted to her, she ignored him.

"Hmm..."

"What Shino?"

"I've worked it out."

Kiba looked at him confused.

"Hinata didn't meet us this morning because she was here, grounded for being out last night!"

"Really...how did you work that out?" Kiba said sarcastically.

"WHAT?!"

Kiba and Shino cringed at the sound of Hinata's father obviously hearing the news about Naruto. Akamaru whimpered softly.


	4. Truth will out

Hiashi Hyuuga was furious! He fumed around a round the house like a mad man, no one dared get in his way. Neji saw his uncle storm past his window; he put his book down and leaned curiously out of the window. He saw Hiashi bang on Hinata's door, that's all he saw for he decided it was none of his business and went back to his reading.

"Hinata Hyuuga! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Oh..." Hinata whimpered from her side of the door. She really didn't want to let her father in. Fear of what he'd do to her, yes but also the shame that she had once again in some unknown way to her, disappointed her father...

"If you don't open this door, by the count of 5-"

Hinata opened the door quickly; her father stepped into her room and she backed away nervously.

"Remember when I asked you, where you were last night?!"

She nodded once.

"You just went for a walk, right?"

She nodded again. He threw his arms in the air.

"And when I asked if you saw anyone...?"

"N-no one" Hinata lied without thinking it through.

"LIAR" He spat at her, leaning towards her, his arms still in the air. Hinata whimpered quietly. "You were out with that Naruto boy! Painting the town red or whatever you young people do!"

She cringed slightly at how old her father was: _Painting the town red_ she smiled.

"You think this is funny?!"

"N-no father" She hid her smile with her hand.

Hiashi saw his reflection in Hinata's eyes. He sighed and walked over to the window, taking in deep breaths to calm himself.

"Hinata, I know you and Neji aren't in love. But they're more important things than love. Your clan needs you, respect that. So, what you're doing with Naruto-"

Hinata blushed.

"It stops now!" He looked back at her, she met his gaze. "Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes"

He walked to her and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "This will do more good than you think, trust me." He walked to the door, "Oh and you're still grounded...till you get married." He closed the door behind him.

Hinata sighed. "At least I'm not dead" She thought bitterly to herself.


	5. Meanwhile

"Where's Neji? He's missing our super awesome marathon training contest!" Lee shouted the last bit enthusiastically. But also breathlessly as he'd been running with a sack of rocks on his back (don't ask me why) for 3 days straight.

"Haven't you heard?" Ten-Ten asked as she lay on the grass, exhausted. "He's getting married."

"What, when?!" Lee's eyes turned into big hearts.

"Tomorrow"  
"What-what time?!"

"I don't know, sometime in the morning" Ten-Ten yawned and rolled over, placing her hands behind her head.

Lee peered down at her, her head at his feet.

"That doesn't give me enough time to go shopping, for a new outfit!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"You don't need a outfit Lee, you're not invited."

"What...?" Lee walked away, his head hung. Tears still streamed down his face, but now with disappointment.

Ten-Ten sat up. "None of us are. No need to get upset about it. It's family only." She stood and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aw, that's not fair" Lee moaned. "He's are comrade, we should be there! It's our honour and respect for our team!" Enthusiasm shone through him. "Besides, if I'm not there who will be his best man?" Lee asked confused.

"Stop kidding yourself Lee, no matter what you say, they're not going to let you go to that stupid wedding."

Lee hung his head again, all enthusiasm gone.


	6. Untouched Ramen

Naruto was walking back from his usually training field. He was exhausted. He was on his way to the Ichiraku Ramen shop, when he saw Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten talking nearby.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to her.

She looked up and waved back and then carried on with the conversation. Naruto walked up to them.

"I don't even know her that well, but the whole arranged marriage thing freaks me out." Ten-Ten said.

"I know it's wrong. She should be alowed to marry whoever she wants, not that Neji, EW!" Ino pretended to throw up.

"Marriage should be about love and romance!" Sakura said her eyes' full of hearts. "With roses and kisses, and the perfect guy..." She imagined Sasuke proposing to her, she blushed.

"Keep dreaming" Ino smirked.

Sakura's hearts cracked and she snapped back into reality.

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow!" Ino shouted back.

Ten-Ten stood in between them, "calm down ladies."

Sakura and Ino crossed their arms and turned away from each other, Ten-Ten smiled awkwardly.

"Hey what's going on Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh...Hi Naruto" she uncrossed her arms, "Hinata's getting married."

"Oh, I know"

"You do?"

"Yeah she told me"  
"I thought she was grounded." Ten-Ten said.

"She is, Kiba told me he got the news from Hanabi." Ino explained.

"She's grounded?" Naruto asked bewildered.

Sakura, Ten-Ten and Ino nodded their heads in unison.

"What for?"

"Staying out last night" Ten-Ten answered.

"Oh" Naruto went quiet.

"Does anyone know when the wedding is?" Sakura wondered.

Ten-Ten and Ino both answered "Tomorrow"

Ten-Ten looked at Ino confused. "How did you know?"

"There's a huge flower order down at the shop, for tomorrow. So, I put two and two together." Ino said smugly.

"Yeah, really rocket science..." Sakura said sarcastically.

Ino looked annoyed. She raised a fisted hand out in front of herself. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"No, actually I was too distracted by your giant forehead!" Ino poked Sakura's forehead.

"Why-YOU!" Sakura launched herself at Ino.

"Ladies, ladies" Ten-Ten tried to separate them.

Naruto slipped away.

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Tomorrow _

No matter what Naruto did that word 'Tomorrow' seemed to haunt him no matter where he went. He stared down at his bowl of ramen not really eating any of it.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Ayame, the chef's daughter asked, she didn't get any response. So the chef, Teuchi had a go.

"What's getting you down, kid?" Naruto still didn't respond. "Come on, bet I've heard it all...Women-trouble is it?"

Naruto raised his head, then sighed and looked back down at his untouched ramen.

"I knew it!" Teuchi said. "So what's the story then, kid?"

"Oh" Naruto said, "it's nothing." He slid off the stool and left.

Teuchi and Ayame watched him leave, still worried.

Naruto walked around for what felt like hours, till he ended up at the Academy, the gates were open this time although the Academy was obviously closed.

He walked to the swing again and sat on the far left as if Hinata still sat beside him. The world seemed to carry on around him, it wasn't until someone shut the gates that he realised that night had come.

Someone was walking towards him, for a second he let his heart get ahead of him. He thought it was Hinata. He hoped it was Hinata.

"What's up, Naruto?" Iruka smiled, he sat next to his old pupil on the swing.

"Iruka Sensei..."

Iruka put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled again. "What's wrong Naruto? You look terrible."

"I don't know" Naruto said. "I can't eat, I can't sleep and I'm constantly drifting off into daydreams..."

Iruka laughed at Naruto's scared face.

"This isn't funny! I think...there might be something really wrong with me." He pointed to his chest. "There's an empty feeling here."

"Oh, boy Naruto..." Iruka said.

"It's bad isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so" Iruka teased "sounds like you've got a bad case of the love bug."

"Love bug?" Naruto looked confused and then he blushed when he remembered what a love bug was.

"So who is she, then?" Iruka grinned.

Naruto thought about it, he couldn't think of anyone. He tried again and again but he was still coming up blank.

"I don't know." He said at last.

"You don't know?" Iruka asked confused. "You must."

Naruto thought again.

"Is it Sakura?"

Naruto shook his head. 'It should be, shouldn't it?' He asked himself. But he knew he'd never felt this way for Sakura. 'Who could it be?'

"Hmm...not Sakura, maybe Ino?" Iruka tried again.

Naruto shook his head again. Iruka asked him of more girls and for each one Naruto shook his head.

"Can't be Hinata, she's getting married." Iruka thought out loud.

"Tomorrow" Naruto sighed.

"Tomorrow? Gosh, that's soon." Iruka looked at the sky and sighed. "It's getting late. Time I went home, I think." He stood up. "What about you, Naruto?"

"Not yet."

"Okay but don't be up too late, you need to be alert and ready when I treat you to ramen tomorrow and we'll try and figure out who the lucky girl is." Iruka smiled.

Naruto smiled, "thanks Iruka Sensei"  
"No problem, see you." Iruka jumped over the gates and walked home.

_Tomorrow _Naruto thought again.


	7. Nightmare

It was the day of the wedding. Hinata was in her room getting ready, she put on her amazing dress and blushed when she saw her reflection. 'What will he think when he sees me in this?' She thought happily to herself, imagining his reaction.

"Wow," Hanabi gasped from the doorway "you look gorgeous!" She squealed.

"Thank you." Hinata said blushing deeper. She looked at her dress again, it was a perfect pearly white with thrills and bows – everything she thought was too girly for her to wear, too perfect. But today will be perfect. She smiled.

"Right," Hanabi's voice interrupted Hinata's thoughts as she swayed her dress, side to side. "Let's get this show on the road!" Hanabi jumped up and down, excited.

"Right" Hinata said seriously.

Hanabi led the way up the stone steps that led to the Church gates. Hanabi took her exact position in front of Hinata.

"OH, almost forgot," Hanabi handed Hinata a bouquet of wonderful sunflowers, "here."

Hinata smiled when she saw them, she took them from her sister.

"You ready?" Hanabi asked.

"Yep"

"Good." She knocked on the Church doors and on her second knock they opened. Hanabi strolled down the aisle, her smile bright. A moment later, Hinata followed.

There were thousands of people present to see this special day, she recognised all of them. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were there – her comrades and she noticed his comrades too. She blushed into her sunflowers when ever anyone caught her eye.

'Just look forward' she told herself. She was grateful of her advice, when she saw who waited for her next to the minister. She kept her eyes on him and only him, even the minister was a blur to her. She had eyes for only one man. He turned around and smiled, then grinned when he took a proper look at her. She felt her face go red.

When she was closer to him, he held out his hand for her, she took it just in time before she could faint. She stumbled a little on the small step and looked up embarrassed. But he just smiled and curled a strand of her hair with his other hand.

"Do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister wanted to know.

"I do." Hinata said without even stuttering, which she feared she would, she looked at the minister her face serious.

"- and do you Neji Hyuuga take Hinata Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

'What!' Hinata screamed in her head. She looked again at who was holding her hand, her heart beat slowed almost to a complete stop. She searched desperately around the church, not recognising anyone now. 'Where's Naruto?'

"I do."

She snatched her away from Neji, as if his words had stung her. But then another hand pulled her hand back to Neji's, keeping their hands tight together. She looked at her father, in fear and shock. She shook her head violently, side to side.

"N-o, NO"

Her father gripped their hands harder. She looked at Neji, it was like he wasn't there. He stood looking forward at the minister, completely oblivious to Hiashi's hand or even to Hiashi being there.

As she stared into Neji's empty eyes, all of a sudden the darkness within them over turn her and spilled across the Church. Her father and Neji disappeared, she stood completely alone.

"Hello...?" She called into the nothingness.

_Respect the clan. Respect the clan. Respect the clan._

She heard her father's voice echoing in the darkness, followed by Neji's: _I do. I do. I do._

"NO!" Hinata ran nowhere and tripped over nothing, the voices haunting her no matter where she turned, every dark path led to them.

Just as she just about lost all hope, she saw a bright orange light off into the distance. She ran to it, ignoring the taunting voices around her. But the closer she got to the light the further away it became. Then it wasn't a light anymore, it was a man. A man she'd recognise anywhere.

"N-Naruto-kun"

He had his back to her.

_Then don't go through with it._

His voice echoed just like her father's and Neji's but Naruto's voice was louder and drowned out the others. She tried to get to him. He turned and grinned, giving her the thumbs up.

"Naruto-kun!" She was getting closer to him, he could feel it.

Before she knew it, she was at his side. She moved around him to try and see his face, when she did she collapsed on her knees. Neji's face stared down at her.

"NARUTO!" She awoke tears and sweat pouring down her face. It took her a moment to realise where she was. She sat up, her hands on her throat, She heaved in deep breaths to calm her hysterics. 'Breathe, breathe.' She told herself.

After a couple of minutes she finally succeeded in calming herself. She leaned back against the headboard of her bed. She looked at her clock: 4am it said. 'At 8am they'll send Hanabi to come and get me ready for the end of my world.' She sighed.

She shook off all fear and tiptoes out of bed, quickly pulled on her clothes, jumped out of the window and ran free – for a couple of hours anyway.


	8. Tangled misunderstandings

Hinata walked to the Academy again, to go and sit on the swing, where she always went when she was thinking of Naruto – which was basically all the time.

When she got closer to the swing she stopped. She could hear some strange growling sound, no not growling, snorting. 'Is there a pig close by?' She thought. She decided to ignore it but as she got closer to the swing, the sound got louder.

She used her Byakugan to see where the pig was. She could see something in the ground beside the swing. 'It's not a pig,' she informed herself. She took a closer look.

"Oh."

Naruto lay sleeping on the hard, cold ground. 'I should leave' she decided but then she saw him shudder. He looked so alone and cold, she couldn't leave him here. Hinata thought it through, if she left now she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassing red - that would of course show up on her face as soon as he looked at her. But if she did leave it brought her back to Neji. What if Naruto caught a chill because she didn't bother to wake him?

She kneeled down beside him and poked him carefully in the back. He moaned in his sleep and rolled over on to his back.

"Naruto-kun...?" He snored happily to himself. She meant to poke him again, but instead her hand found his face. She stroked his cheek, gently and smiled down at his restful face.

Naruto smiled in his sleep then slowly opened his eyes, Hinata hadn't noticed. Naruto blinked twice.

"Hinata-san...?" He looked up at her, she caught his eye. His gaze shifted to the hand on his face.

Hinata turned bright pink and quickly snatched her hand away.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I..."

Naruto sat up. "-Must of fallen asleep." He yawned. Hinata nodded her head. He looked at her more closely; she dropped her eyes to the ground, feeling her face heat up.

"Hinata-san" He said distantly. "Hey!" He shouted all of a sudden, her head snapped up. "Aren't you getting married tomorrow?"

"Today..." Hinata corrected him with a sigh.

"Today?" Naruto thought about that for a moment. "Right, I was asleep so it's tomorrow today." He concluded.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at him; he caught her eye and smiled too.

"So why are you here then?"

"Oh, I-I couldn't sleep."

"Like last time" Naruto grinned.

"Huh?"

"Last time I saw you, you was here because you couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Hinata grinned too. "Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I was thinking some things through."

"What kind of things?" Naruto struggled over what to say, she saw his indecision in his face. "I mean don't say anything if you don't want to..."

"Nah that's okay." He shrugged. "I've been feeling weird lately, like I can't eat, not even ramen!"

"I hope it's nothing serious." Hinata worried.

"Iruka sensei had an idea of what it could be..." Naruto blushed.

"Oh?"

"Erm...yeah he thinks it must be a love bug."

Hinata frowned and looked back at the ground. Naruto noticed her misery.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

She shook her head slowly, a single tear slid down her face. Naruto caught it with his thumb against her cheek. "Hinata...?"

"N-Naruto-kun, I've got to go." She closed her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong..."

She shook her head again and slowly got to her feet, she couldn't bear to open her eyes. She ran home leaving a trail of tears behind her.

Naruto watched her go, worried and wondering what it was that he said that upset her.


	9. Sakura explains

"Naruto!" Sakura called to Naruto who was skipping stones in the lake. He looked up and waved, a stone still in his hand. Sakura walked towards him from across the field.

"What's up?" Naruto asked her.

"Nothing, I was just bored so I went for a walk. Why are you here, it's really early."

"Is it?" Naruto asked not really interested.

"Yeah it's like 8am."

"Oh," Naruto threw the stone from his hand across the lake. Sakura watched him.

"You okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking..."

"About...?"

"Hinata..." He said quietly.

"Oh, you mean because of the whole arranged marriage thing. Yeah it's sick." Sakura looked angry.

"Sick?" Naruto asked confused. "What's sick about it?"

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean? Of course it's sick, forcing people to marry strangers!"

"Neji's not a stranger though" Naruto said.

"He might as well be." Sakura sighed. "She doesn't love him. Marriage is all about love and proving your love for that special person..." She trailed off thinking about Sasuke.

Naruto thought about it, for the 100th time! "She doesn't have to marry Neji."

"That's how it should be, but her father's forcing her."

"How do you know so much?"

"Ten-Ten's been talking to Hanabi." Sakura explained. "I've talked to Lady Tsunade as well, to see if there's anything she can do. But she just says it's none of her business."

"She gets married today" Naruto though outloud.

"Yeah, it starts at 9am."

'It's 8 now that gives me...' He let his thoughts trailed off. What was he thinking?

Naruto sat down beside the lake, Sakura joined him. After awhile Naruto told Sakura: "I saw Hinata today."

"Hinata" Sakura repeated. "Today, you sure it was today that you saw her?"

He nodded certain.

"Where?"

"At the Academy, she was upset."  
"Of course"

"What? Why was she upset?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Because she's being forced to marry her cousin! Honestly Naruto, have you not been paying attention?!" Sakura shouted in his face. Naruto leaned back, away from her.

"I have." He promised. "It's just; she doesn't have to marry Neji. She can just walk away or tell them no. Can't she?"

"No. She's bound too tight."

"They can't force her."

"I bet they can." Sakura looked angrier, she fisted her hands. "With Hinata though, it's more about disappointing her father. He doesn't show her any affection." Naruto wondered how often Sakura discussed this with Ten-Ten and the others.

"She doesn't want to be a burden to him." Sakura continued.

"If he can't see how amazing she is!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet. "He doesn't deserve her!" Anger shook through him.

"Naruto..." Sakura stared up at his shaking body. She also stood up.

"I've got to go" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Where?" Sakura asked, worried.

Naruto grinned. "To stop that wedding!"

Sakura watched him run off, confused. She listened to his words again in her head. "He's going to get himself in trouble." She sighed. She knew she should probably go after him, but she didn't want to; things where Naruto were concerned always worked out for the best.


	10. Rasengan

All of the Hyuuga clan, except for Hinata and Hanabi were gathered in the church. Neji stood at the end of the aisle next to the minister, with his back to everyone. Hiashi sat on the first row, everyone was seated in there right places, all they were doing now, was waiting for Hinata.

"Where is she?" Hiashi muttered under his breath.

Hinata stood in front of the mirror, her straight, plain white dress described everything she thought she was. She stared at the familiar face in the mirror, knowing that was what she'd have to look at for the rest of her life, just boring, plain weak Hinata.

"You could try cracking a smile" Hanabi suggested. Hinata didn't say anything and didn't even consider 'cracking a smile'.

Instead Hinata stared into the nothingness that was her face. She thought of Naruto and his love bug. She wondered who the girl he loved could be. She knew more than anyone that who ever she was, she was the luckiest girl in the world. 'Naruto' she thought his name and smiled slightly.

"That's the spirit." She heard Hanabi say.

'I wish him all the best,' she said in her head, then slowly got to her feet.

"Right lets do this!" Hanabi said trying to sound enthusiastic. But she knew Hinata was thinking: 'Yeah lets get this over with.' She handed Hinata a small bunch of daises. Hinata frowned when she saw them, 'nothing special. I want my sunflowers...'

Hanabi stood in front of Hinata and led the way up the stone steps to the church doors. She knocked on the doors and only on her second knock, the doors opened slightly. Hanabi whispered inside to whoever had opened the doors: "We're ready, now."

The doors opened wide and Hanabi wandered down the aisle without a word to Hinata. After a short while Hinata followed. Thousands of unfamiliar faces watched her as she walked. She didn't blush once; after all she only blushes when Naruto's about.

She noticed her father's approving face as she got closer to Neji. But she wasn't glad to see it, she was bitter. Neji didn't even turn to see her, he stared forward motionlessly. She took her place beside him and also stared forward.

"We are gathered here today..." She drowned out the minister's voice.

Everyone stared at her suddenly, even Neji. Her father cleared his throat loudly, clearly annoyed. She stared over her shoulder at him, then back at the minister. She'd realised they were waiting for her to say: I do.

"Do you Hinata Hyuuga take Neji Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister repeated.

Hinata took in a deep breath...

Naruto ran up the stone steps, worried he would get there to late. Guards outside the church saw him coming and quickly assembled themselves at the top of the stairs to block his way. Naruto created shadow clones as he ran. The guards fell for it attacking the clones, while the real Naruto gave them the slip.

Naruto pushed against the doors, but no matter how hard he pushed.

"Do you take..."

He heard the minister ask from inside the church, he couldn't be sure as to whom the minister was asking. All the same he looked about himself quickly trying to find a way in. He saw his last clone pop. The guards all turned there attention to the Naruto standing in front of the doors (the real Naruto) they ran at him.

Naruto quickly turned; jumping in the air with only one idea of what would definitely open the doors. He created another clone.

"I-" Hinata stopped, she'd heard Naruto's voice from outside. Although in her mind she admitted it was possible she'd imagined it. She wished he was here. "I-" She started again.

"RASENGAN"

That time she was certain, even her mind couldn't doubt it as the church doors exploded into pieces and there standing in the wreckage was Naruto. Everyone looked behind themselves towards where the doors should be, alarmed.

Hinata couldn't believe it! It was like a fairy tale or one of her dreams. She stared at him wide-eyed and completely happy.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Hiashi shouted, he was on his feet and glaring at Naruto with as much anger as he could muster.

Naruto didn't take in how everyone was glaring at him; he was only looking at Hinata. He walked down the aisle and stood almost right in front of her.

"You don't have to do this, Hinata." He told her, Neji gave him the evils.

Hinata stared at Naruto and smiled – her first proper smile of the day.

"Get him out of here!" Hiashi ordered. Several guards instantly jumped on Naruto and forced him out of the church.

"No" Hinata said, stumbling towards where the guards were pushing Naruto out of the church. "Leave him alone." Hiashi caught her arm and held her back.

"She should be allowed to marry who she loves!" Naruto shouted just before the guards succeeded in pushing him out of the giant hole of where the church doors used to be.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted for him as she tried to squirm out of her father's grip. Hiashi looked at her bitterly.

"If you go after him, you're not just walking out on me, you're walking out on the clan. You just think about that."  
"Okay, thought about it. Now let go!" She tugged harder away from her father and he was so shocked by her rudeness that he let her go.

"Alright!" Hanabi cheered from her seat. Then caught her father's eye, "I mean...oh, no..." She faked a frown.

Hinata climbed through the hole, she saw the guards push Naruto down the steps.

"Naruto!" Hinata tried to push past the guards to see if he was alright, they stayed where they were, blocking her sight of him. "Byakugan" She searched down the steps 'he's okay.' She sighed in relief.

"OW" Naruto moaned at the bottom of the steps, rubbing his bum.

"Naruto!"

He heard Hinata's voice and stood up, shaking off the faint pain. He ran back up the steps.

Hinata stood behind the guards trying to squirm through them. Naruto saw one of her hands had made it through, he smiled and grabbed it and pulled her towards him. The guards noticed a moment too late, Naruto and Hinata ran down the steps, hand in hand.

Hiashi pulled himself together and climbed also through the hole. He saw Hinata reach her hand out to Naruto and him take it. Hiashi ran to where the guards stood awkwardly, confused about what their orders were.

"Go after them!"

All the guards jumped at the sound of Hiashi's voice. They did as they were told and ran after Naruto and Hinata.

"Bring Hinata back!" Hiashi shouted after them. Knowing gladly he'll do the honours of sorting out that little runt Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata ran still hand in hand through the village, with the guards hot on their tail. Hinata nearly fell several times, Naruto caught her every time.

Naruto stopped running all of a sudden, taking Hinata by surprise; she again nearly fell, this time Naruto didn't have to move to catch her he was already right in front of her. He grinned when she was standing safely.

He knelt down, his back to her. "Climb on"

"W-what...?"

"We'll get away quicker if you I do all the running." He grinned more broadly.

"I c-can't, the dress..." She explained pointing down at her dress.

"Oh, yeah" He stood up and walked to her side and lifted her into his arms. He created more shadow clones that took the form of him and Hinata, in the exact position they were in now. Then he started running again, him and his clones, all off in different directions.

Hinata held on to Naruto's neck tightly. She glimpsed up at him and smiled to herself. He felt her gaze and looked down at her; she quickly turned away, her face shining red. He smirked and looked back at where he was going.

For a very weird second he wished this was their wedding day before he shook the image from his mind, wondering what was wrong with him.

Hinata closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. At this moment, she didn't care that the guards were still chasing them, she didn't care that her father would eventually find them and she didn't even care that he'd still try to force her to marry Neji. For now, all that mattered was Naruto. That she was in Naruto's arms.


	11. Sorted

It hadn't sunk in yet, not even as they sat side by side at the too familiar spot as the academy, on the swing. Naruto stared up at the clouds desperately trying to think of something to say. Hinata stared down at her lap, blushing deeply.

"Erm...so..." Naruto started.

"Why are we here?" Hinata asked, before he had a chance to say whatever it was he going to say. He looked at her; she'd raised her and head and no longer was blushing.

"Do you not want to be here?" He asked confused.

"No! I mean of course I do." She panicked. "It's just...I mean...Naruto..." He waited as she took in a deep breath. "W-why did you – why d-did you...?"

"I thought you didn't want to marry Neji." He answered her unfinished question.

"I don't"  
"Then what's up?" Naruto folded his arms and his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Naruto-kun" She turned to him. "You were right I don't want to marry Neji and I am grateful, I mean I'm over the moon! That I'm here and not there..." She laughed slightly and he smiled. "It's just what does this mean...to you?"

"To me...?" Naruto repeated unsure of what she meant. "What do you mean? It's nothing to do with me." He said flatly. "Is it?" He added curiously, hopeful for a reason he couldn't work out.

Hinata frowned and almost began to cry, but she held it together.

"I guess I'll go then..." She arose from the swing, Naruto stared at her shocked.

"W-what? Where?"

She had her back to him.

"Home"

He stared at the back of her head, confused and worried.

"But...Are you going to marry Neji then?"

Hinata laughed quietly and completely humourlessly.

"What else can I do?" She shook her head and tears flung from her eyes into her hair.

Naruto stood up, he went to answer, to tell her there had to be something they could do, didn't there? But then she turned to face him and his words got stuck in his throat. He saw for what felt like the first time, he saw Hinata.

Sunlight shone through the branches of a tree close by and blazed Hinata's face. Glistening tears sparkled in her eyes. Her skin was a natural rosy colour, a colour he'd never seen her in. Normally she was bright red or as white as snow. She looked different, happy, though the tears suggested otherwise.

Naruto felt himself move towards her and lift his hands to her face. He felt it, he just didn't believe it, he hadn't told himself to move and yet there he was, his face inches from hers.

She looked into his bright blue eyes completely bewildered. "Naruto-kun..." She whispered through shocked lips. One of his hands slid down her face to her lips, he watched it move. She kept looking into his eyes; he was so close that she could see her reflection in his sapphire irises. She was trying to understand his movements, but her head was too fuzzy. "N-Naruto..."

He put his fingertips to the tip of her bottom lip. He cocked his head to one side and slowly began to move towards her, his heart beat thumping in his ears.

Her heart beat froze, along with her whole body; she closed her eyes completely lost in the moment.

Hiashi reared around a corner and ran through the academy gates; he'd used his Byakugan to find out where they were.

He froze near the swing, his mouth hanging open. Anger flooded through his veins. He tried to stay calm but the second his daughter and that Naruto's heads started moving towards each other, his anger over took him.

"Get away from my daughter!" He shouted across the short distance to where Naruto and Hinata both stood.

Hinata stood still, her arms hung lifelessly at her sides; her body wasn't responding to her, it was if it had shut itself down. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, but she was powerless to her emotions that had her stuck with: confusion, love and lust. What did this mean? Did he love her like she loves him?

Suddenly her thoughts were drowned out, as her father's voice stormed through her ears. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Naruto instantly.

Naruto looked confused as she pulled away from his lips. Rejection crashed though him like a wave. But then he recognised a worried look on Hinata's face as she stared at something behind him.

He turned nervously around and saw Hiashi standing hands in fists moments away from them, clearly not in a happy mood. Naruto cringed.

Hiashi stepped one place forward. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand instinctively.

"I said: GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Naruto wasn't sure of how to respond.

"F-father..." Hinata spoke instead. "I-I'm not-"

"Hinata get out of the way" Hiashi ordered.

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand to show her his support.

"Did you hear me?" Hiashi couldn't believe he was being ignored and by his own daughter!

"I heard you." Hinata said firmly, confident because of Naruto. His hand in his hers meant so much to her. That if she could show Naruto how much she loves him, she can do anything!

"Hinata go home, where you belong."

"No"

"What?"

"Father, I want to stay –" She blushed despite her confidence she was still worried about Naruto's reaction to the end of that sentence, "- with Naruto."

It was Hiashi turn to turn red, furious red!

"HINATA-"

"I'm serious! I know what I want." She smiled in Naruto's direction, he was grinning at her.

"You don't know what you want, you're only 16. You're going home right now!"

"She already said no." Naruto butted in. Hiashi glared at him.

"When she lives under my roof, she'll do as she's told."

Naruto turned back to Hinata. "Then don't live there anymore."

"W-what...?" Hinata asked, taken back. Her father was right, she was only 16. She had to go home. But how could she explain that to him, without hurting his feelings?

"Live with me" He said simply.

"Naruto-kun..."

"NO!" That won't happen!" Hiashi ran at Naruto. Naruto pushed Hinata out of the way and she fell to the ground. But she wasn't down for long; she quickly scrambled to her feet. Naruto held fists out in front of himself and Hiashi came at him, Byakugan and all.

Hinata leaped in between them.

"NO! Don't fight"

Hiashi froze gentle fists in midair. One of his hands was dangerously close to Hinata's face; it was the shock of this that made him calm himself. Naruto's arms relaxed from his blocking position.

After awhile of both males staring warningly at each other, both bodies were completely calm.

"Right" Hinata sighed in relief that she'd managed to stop them. She faced Naruto. "Naruto-kun I-I love you. But we're too young to live together. Plus I'm also too young too leave home all together, unless my father wishes otherwise." She extremely doubted this. "So I'll be going home."

Naruto opened his mouth to object, but she quickly raised her hand palm-out to silence him. He did so. Then she faced her father, who looked quite smug.

"I'm going back with you. But I am not marrying Neji." Hiashi's face dropped. "I don't care what you do or say to force me. My heart and hand belong to Naruto. So you can lock me up and throw away the key, call me selfish, whatever you want. But I'm never walking down that aisle again, unless it's Naruto I meet at the end." Hiashi showed no indication that he'd heard her. She took his silence as a sour 'okay.'

She turned anxiously back to Naruto, who was grinning happily to himself. He noticed she was watching him, after awhile. He pulled the hand; she still had in the air towards him, pulling her along with it. He pressed her against his chest.

She hugged him close, her head resting on his shoulder breathing in his scent. His head was dug between her neck and shoulder. They stayed like this for what felt like hours to Hiashi, who was standing with his back to them, arms crossed.

After two more seconds he'd had enough.

"Hinata..." He moaned through gritted teeth. Hinata looked to him and turned bright pink. Naruto didn't seem to notice anything. "Now" Hiashi ordered for Hinata to come home with him.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto noticed that time, Hinata looked up at him, he moved down to her lips and them gently with his own. He wanted to do more but they were interrupted again.

"I mean it!" Hiashi shouted, annoyed.

Hinata pulled unwillingly away from Naruto, an apologetic smile playing on her lips. They still held hands as she backed slowly away to where her father stood. Naruto grinned at her, completely happy but also disappointed.

Hinata's hands slipped out of his. She wandered over to her father, not meeting his eyes and left with him. Hiashi gave Naruto one last glare before he followed Hinata. Hinata glanced back over her shoulder as they walked, Naruto's eyes had not left her and she still smiled apologetically. He grinned back.

After Hinata and her father had left, Naruto sat back down on the swing feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet. He smiled broadly to himself as he thought of Hinata in his arms.

"Hey!" Iruka waved to Naruto from the academy gates, Naruto looked to him and waved also. "Remember, my treat?" When Naruto shook his head completely bewildered, Iruka couldn't believe it. "Ichiraku Ramen shop!"

"Oh" Naruto mouthed as he ran over to Iruka, a big grin on his face and not because of the ramen.


End file.
